Psycho-Pass:Lost Grip
by Yuri Warren
Summary: Instead of killing Makishima, Akane stops Kougami and captures Makishima. Although her mission completed, Akane's psycho pass slowly rising. What will Kougami do to prevent his beloved inspector from her downfall? Why the crimes suddenly increase and who...is this woman? Adopted from Molten Leaf with changes.


**Psycho Pass: Lost Grip**

A fanfiction by Yuri Warren

**Disclaimer:**

1) Psycho Pass belongs to Production I.G and its related companies; I only borrow the characters in the manga/ anime.

2) Psycho Pass: Lost Grip belongs to Molten Leaf with permission for adoption.

**Summary:** Instead of killing Makishima, Akane stops Kougami and captures Makishima. With Makishima out of the picture, Akane's psycho pass slowly rising, what will Kougami do to prevent his beloved inspector from her downfall? Why the crimes suddenly increase? Adopted from Molten Leaf with changes.

**Author's Note: **I'm adopting this story from Molten-san with permission, and allowed to make changes in the story. Unlike her, I am not following the dubbed version anime thus; this story would be following the original dub and some from the re-edit version.

Also, I made changes in the stories since I believe it was a bit rushing (that's what I feel when I read it). Of course, changing will be done, but the truth is, unless we already watch Season 2 until its last episode, we would whatever we want to take down the Sybil system in our own fanfic's way, gyahahahahaha~~!

* * *

**Chapter 01:** Prologue

* * *

The sea of grain swayed around her with the calmness of an ocean breeze, almost oblivious to the fate the world would occupy if she were not to stop it. Her short brunette hair was tousled and uneven, and her eyes were dim with weakness. Bruises decorated her legs and arms, as well as under her clothing. It was a risky chance, clinging to the van, but that was the risk she willing to take. If it means capturing Makishima, and securing Kougami's life, then she would take any chance she got. She kneeled weakly in the mud, her dominator on the ground by her knees. A useless weapon against a Psycho-pass controlling criminal like Makishima. Nevertheless, with Sibyl on her side, the gun was locked into tranquilizer mode with the safety unlocked.

Therefore, she could stun Makishima without having to have the gun's acceptance to do so. She reached down, her thumb brushing against the gun's rugged surface. Picking it up carefully, she looked up with intent. Her eyes focused on the path that lay before her. The path that would surely lead her to the same direction as Kougami.

With each painful step it felt as if the pain dulled, then intensified once more as the slope increased. Up ahead the sun was sinking in the sky, just above the mountains now. She knew Kougami was almost there, but as an extra precaution, she picked up her pace. Knowing Makishima's wounds were severe, he couldn't possibly be going any faster than her at the moment. In fact, she was almost 100% sure he was stopped by now. She cast her large brown eyes down at the ground, and for once she felt it. She felt the feeling she had always dreaded when it was cast upon her.

The feeling that she didn't know what was next. And strangely enough, she didn't feel the need to.

She saw their shadows, and her world slowed around her. She was sure the one kneeling was Makishima, and the one standing was Kougami. How had he gotten there before her? She broke off into a run, pain searing up her legs and forcing her eyes to water.

Kougami looked in her direction, eyes widening as he recognized her. What was she doing, running with those wounds? He said something, but all Akane could see were his lips forming the words. Slowly, as time slowed, she raised her dominator, it's eerie blue glow casting a pale shadow on her trembling fingers. The pain was intense, making her head swoon. But she'd fight to her last breath, even if it was in vain. Kougami's eyes widened, looking over at her. This time, Akane heard it, but it was too late.

"No, Akane, what are you doin-" He yelled, but was stopped with the sound that he had heard too many times before.

The sound of the trigger being pressed and the shot fired.

Kougami hit the ground, the pain once again back in his mind. She'd shot him two times before, each was painful, but this seemed the worse. She would hit him almost directly in the back of his head, sending knives of nervous electricity taking his conscious from him. As he stared at the grass swaying by his eyes, he saw her foot trudging closer. She was limping; obviously, the wounds were worsening as she pushed herself. His vision blurred, and all he saw before his world went dark was her finger pressing the trigger once again, and the sound of a defeat.

* * *

She was scrolling the webpage down when a small sound was heard in the dark room, illuminated by the light from the screen. Reaching for cigarette, she grabbed her phone and opened the screen. Black eyes narrowed as she saw contain of the screen.

_**I will leave everything to you. Do according to your wish with 'these'.**_

Blowing the smoke, she sighed as she squeezed the cancer stick onto the ashtray; that was what her brother called. Flipped up her phone, she rose from the seat and opened the window.

The sound of Gion's bell was echoed throughout the city.

"How sly, you manage to find me…" She said as something clicked. "But with this mail, just like you say years ago…look like you're gone to the square one, huh?"

She took up a piece of paper; a photo to be exact, she looked at it, before tossed it to the air. An Austria-G gun was raised in the air, as the trigger was pulled.

BANG!

"Now it's time to do the job… especially for those two idiots…" She dialed some numbers on the phone and waited patiently for someone to pick up, leaving the poor photo fell soundly on the floor.

"It's me… Yes, it's time. Make sure it's settling down before 'they' manage to start the operation!"

As the photo fell onto the floor, the light from the outside came and fell onto it…

That photo of Kasei Jyoshu had a hole exactly on its forehead.

* * *

**Yes, I do make some changes. Maybe the whole story might be change. But some of the main elements would not be change although Motlen-san gave me her permission to change. I'll try my best to keep it that way; it's hard to maintain the story that you adopt, hehe….**

**And if you heard Gion's bell, guess where the mystery woman was located. And for some info, this story will be in collaborate with AK, so I probably using some of her OCs in her PP stories. Don't be surprise if you found familiar names in this story.**

**Until next chapter –Yuri Warren.**


End file.
